


Where Am I Actually Going?

by Unique_Username_7



Category: Lettters in the Rivine, anime - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unique_Username_7/pseuds/Unique_Username_7





	Where Am I Actually Going?

Even though I have a broad plan of what I want to do in college, and where I want to work after entering the job force, I still don’t know precisely what I’m going to major in or precisely what college I’m going to, or precisely what job I’m going to get. I might become a programmer, but I don’t know where I’m going to work. I should probably get an internship this year, since college is coming up soon, and so many of my classmates have already gotten their own part-time jobs. I need some sort of solid game plan that I’m actually going to do, or I’m going to be scrambling when the time comes when I’m forced to work. So that’s part of my goals now, I guess, but where do I start. I’ll wait until the new school year starts, so then I can know how much time I’ll need to take to complete school assignments. Once I get settled into the system, I’ll decide whether or not I can manage my time well enough to enter a part-time job. I’m going to want some kind of job experience if I want to get a job after college. I could work an internship, and may just need to start in college if the workload is too much this year. I am studying in two AP classes right now and plan to continue playing for the tennis team this year, so my time is certainly limited. I guess the best method for maximizing my potential for accomplishing as many of my goals as possible is managing my time well and making my work flow more efficient. Perhaps looking up and practicing quick and effective study methods from the Internet and consulting some of my friends and family could help. I want to make the best use of my time after all. None of this easy, and it’ll always take conscious effort on my part to keep moving forward. I’ll try to remember that. Work smarter, not harder. Though, I still need to work hard enough to find ways to get smarter.


End file.
